


Two Hours Later

by Hinn_Raven



Series: RVB Fluff Week [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, RvB Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: Tex waits for a rescue.SPOILERS THROUGH SEASON 15 EPISODE 10.





	Two Hours Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sroloc_Elbisivni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sroloc_Elbisivni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Start the Clock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220423) by [Hinn_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven). 



> Happy Fluff Week again! sroloc–elbisivni prompted me to fix Start the Clock, because I’m apparently unable to write fluff that isn’t fixing something I’ve already written. Ended up being more Tex than Donut centric, but I’ll hope you’ll forgive me! 
> 
> Warnings: RvB15 Spoilers, hints of canonical character death.

Tex is worried for about five minutes before she remembers something of the utmost importance.

If _she_ couldn’t kill Donut, Temple doesn’t stand a chance in hell.

Bucky doesn’t come back, and Tex starts to laugh and laugh.

“Damn it!” Temple throws aside her containment unit and Tex sighs, even though she doesn’t feel anything at all. She’s going to kill him. Kill him for keeping away from Church, for keeping her locked up, for killing those Freelancers she couldn’t save, for going after her friends, for locking Carolina in that twisted room of his. She’ll kill him for all of those.

He should have deleted her when he had the chance. He’s as arrogant as he is cruel, so confident that nothing in his plans will go wrong. He thinks he’s meticulous and guaranteed a victory, but that allows for small slip ups that she can exploit. She smiles to herself as Temple sends Gene, then Surge, to look for Donut. He has his heart set on killing Donut first, she supposes. Even if she could, she wouldn’t tell him the one to start with would be Simmons. Normally she’d say Grif, but there’s no sign of him at all, a fact which worries her. But if he’s not here, she supposes he’s at least safe. Same with Kai. Maybe they went home? She turns the thought over in her head for a moment, imagining that the two of them are happy and safe, but it still feels wrong; leaving Simmons behind in particular.

She’ll have to ask when she gets free.

Temple lets out a scream of frustration which she savors, then stomps off to locate Loco.

Tex startles when her containment unit is picked up again.

She doesn’t recognize the person holding her; a woman in strangely patterned armor. “This… this is an AI containment unit,” she says to the man behind her with an odd helmet. “I recognize these from the Freelancer files.”

“What does that mean?” The man—okay no, that’s a kid—asks.

“I’m not sure… it could be empty. I’ll have to show this to Tucker.”

Tex wants to groan. Tucker won’t know what to do with a containment unit; the best bet for that would be Caboose. Or Simmons. Hell, even Sarge has better odds.

“Put that down, Dylan.”

“Agent Carolina!”

Tex feels a large grin slide across her face, even if it’s just a tangle of binary right now. “New you could manage it, kid,” she whispers to herself.

“Do you think it’s the Alpha?” Dylan asks.

Right. Because no one’s looking for Tex. But Tex already knew that.

“I don’t think so,” Carolina sounds exhausted. She passes Tex again, this time to Washington, who is no longer even wearing his armor. He looks _awful_ , and Tex doesn’t even have a physical body, so that’s a harsh criticism.

If Tex was inclined towards sighing or crying in relief, she might have done so as Wash began to work his way through the sequence which would release her.

“Decided I was real after all?” Tex demands, projecting her form.

“No one else could irritate me quite that much,” Carolina says.

“Agent _Texas_?” Dylan demands. “Please tell me you’re getting this,” she mutters in an aside to the kid.

“Aw, I’m flattered,” Tex says. Then she remembers. “They’re trying to kill Donut, we probably should look for them.”

Washington looks alarmed. _“And you only just mention this now?”_

Tex snorts. “Please, if I couldn’t kill him, there’s no way this lot possibly could.”

There’s something on Wash’s face that Tex can’t place, but she choses to ignore it for now.

“We’ll find them,” Carolina growls.

Tex squints. “Can you even stand?”

“I’m _fine_ ,” she snarls. She sways as she says it though.

“Oh for the love of—how fucking dehydrated are you?”

“Dehydrated?” Dylan asks, curious.

“Okay, seriously, who the fuck are you.”

“Dylan Andrews, Interstellar Daily,” she says. “Agent Texas, I have _so many_ questions—”

“Well that’s not useful,” Tex huffs. “Can’t use _you_ to fight.”

Dylan manages to protect her disgruntlement at that statement perfectly well through her armor.

“Who says you need to fight?” A familiar voice rings out through the speakers.

Tex starts to laugh. “What did you do, asshole?”

“Who, me? Just, you know, locked down half the base to keep those assholes away from the guys,” Church sounds insufferably smug. “Oh hey Wash. Did you get that therapy?”

“Alpha?” Wash mutters. “Jesus Christ.”

“Yep, it’s me, I’m alive, but seriously you need to go find the guys, they’re worried sick.”

Carolina turns away slightly. “If you stay in my armor slot, I’ll give you a ride,” she says, tense.

Tex blinks, surprised at the generosity. “Sure,” she says, and makes the jump.

Some other AI has been there recently, Tex can tell. She’ll have to figure this out later; there’s so much she doesn’t know. She’s not even sure how long it’s been since the Meta.

But it doesn’t matter right now.

Alpha’s free, the guys are alive, Wash and Carolina are free, and Tex is out of that fucking containment unit.

And Carolina will kick Temple’s ass, even if Tex is currently lacking the physical body to do so herself.

Things are pretty damn good.


End file.
